


Fires

by MamaBearF1



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Getting Together, Hot Chocolate, M/M, fireplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBearF1/pseuds/MamaBearF1
Summary: Was inspired by Marcs instagram story.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [F1_rabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/gifts).



Fire was crackling in the fireplace, illuminating the room in low orange light. It spreading warmness through the air. There was one human body cuddled in blanket, his back supported by side of the couch. Just enjoying the quitness with only sounds coming from kitchen, lulling the person in between awake and sleep state.

“Marc, don’t fall asleep on me.” said Dani, giving his teammate cup of hot chocolate. Baby champ deserved it after the flight here. Boy took the cup gratefully, saying: “Sorry! I’m a bit tired, having you around puts me at ease. Thank you for the hot chocolate!”

“You’re Welcome! I’m surprised that you’re tired after consuming so many Red Bulls on the flight.” 

Dani seatled down by Marcs side. Younger boy sharing his blanket, making older man move closer to his teammate. Heat radiating between two bodies, Marc moving even closer so their sides are pressed together. Baby champ didn’t realise what it was about his teammate that made him feel peaceful. 

“It seems my body already is immune to that stuff. Mmmmm....this is so good.” murmured Marc, putting his head on Danis shoulder and closing his eyes. Shy smile made its way on baby samurais face, feeling his heart swell from praise. “I’m happy that we still have two more years to spend together.”

“I’m happy about it, too. I thought they wouldn’t want me anymore after I haven’t been able to win championship.” Dani told his fears. That was nagging at his soul for few years already. “I don’t know if I will be able to reach this goal anymore.”

“Stop doubting yourself. You’re the best rider I know, the best teammate ever. You’ll win the championship. All things will come together for you. I’ll help you.” said Marc, making Dani looking straight in his eyes. Those chocolate brown pools that has haunted older Spaniard dreams. 

Also who was Dani not to believe this force of nature in front of him. He nooded in approval, Marc pressing kiss to his cheek. Baby samurai blushing, but younger lad went to his previous position with head on Danis shoulder like nothing happened.

“Can’t have my boyfriend feeling sad in this romantic enviorment.” whispered younger Spaniard, making Dani tense up a bit. Marc felt that, but that didn’t stop him to move his head in Danis lap and stare at him. 

He had realised why he felt so at ease and happy being around his teammate and friend. Older man relaxed still keeping his guard up, letting baby champ play with his hands fingers. 

“Dani, you make me happy. When you’re around I do my best on the track.” 

“That you do. Next time will just connect rope to your bike so you can push me to the front.” That made both of them start laughing Dani fully relaxing and letting his brain realise that he know has boyfriend that he so much wished for. 

“You’re my lucky charm. Fans have noticed it, too.” 

“Then I better don’t get any injuries this season. Can’t have you walking around with your lucky charm.”

“Damn right, Pedrosa!” said Marc, pulling Danis head in their first kiss. Danis fingers found their way in Marcs hair. He didn’t believe how quickly everything changed, but this kiss made it all real. 2017 should be their year no matter where they will end, but at least they will have each other.


End file.
